


Exactly Like Rain

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Ficlet, Non-Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Sam. Inspired by Sam's comment in Gemini, but not directly related to the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Like Rain

She lies on her back, the long branches of the willow tree hiding them from sight and protecting them from the hot sun. Her tongue dances over his lips, and his hand is under her t-shirt.

She thinks she might love him.

“You sure Mark’s not here?” he whispers in her ear. His hand slips lower and under the waistband of her shorts.  She nods, unable to speak as his fingers tease at her moist skin. She gasps as his index finger finds the most sensitive spot. Her skin flushes as he touches her, and her breath quickens. The tension is building in her body and she almost asks him to stop.

“He’d kill me if he caught us,” he whispers again and she moans. He clamps his mouth over hers, their tongues crashing together and his fingers move faster. Her head feels light and she almost screams into his mouth as her whole body convulses.

She’s vaguely aware of him moving, releasing her lips and settling his head on her shoulder, his hand tracing a pattern on her belly. Her muscles feel heavy and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to move from this spot. All she can hear is his soft breath on her neck and the breeze blowing through the leaves. It sounds exactly like rain.  

 


End file.
